


Azoth's Mirror

by Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Lovecraftian, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk/pseuds/Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk
Summary: Called to the planet of Ta'hax Gav for what should have been a simple undercover snatch-and-grab, Yondu and Co. find themselves sucked into the dark world of Sa'muvit culture and it's mysterious elder gods. First, Peter is kidnaped while trying to deliver Azoth's Mirror, then creepy and dangerous events begin to hamper Tullk's ability to recover the boy. Even with the aid of the Thaumaturgist Evol and his secret lover Adion, events continue to point to extreme danger if left to continue. When the adventurous Rill crashes into the picture as well with her tale of rampaging eldar gods and the devouring of the town and possibly the world, Yondu knows what has to be done. Even as he's trying to figure the best way to help and not make it seem like he is, Peter is once again stolen by a woman he called mother, and the Spring Heeled Jack. On a countdown now to the night of a ritual made to summon Azoth back to this realm, powered by the life-force of Peter's celestial blood, Yondu and Kraglin must work with the others to find and stop the Spring Heeled Jack before Azoth touches the ground.





	Azoth's Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexanderbadass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexanderbadass/gifts), [obfonteri (aspiringenjolras)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringenjolras/gifts).



> Thank You to obfxnteri for putting this challenge together! This has been a joy to work on, even if it was during finals. 
> 
> Major shout out to Alexanderbadass (https://whosyouryondaddy.tumblr.com/) for the awesome artwork that goes along with this and for helping me edit it. You're a star darling!

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMRv0dpUmuGvwHyoYdYofPkgDChSg2BF4OZ0NRVZAGt3zXtHz_vLxAjXer85gWuhA?key=b0tDd3JDYkR5T2ZnZFlZaHJnRE1sMWhyQzRjcVhn&source=ctrlq.org)

 

 

 

Ravager red was just one of those colors that looked good no matter what it was on. Or so Yondu thought as he smoothed a hand over the evening coat again. it stopped right above the backs of his knees. He was used to the length due to his usually  ankle length Captain's vest, but that was leather, and this was soft velvet. A little warmer than his usual outfit, but no less flattering to his bulk. Or so he assumed given he looks the uppity ladies in their tapered and ruffled evening gowns were giving him. The coat matched the tightly fitted pants, of which he was not a fan as they crowded his balls, but they showed off the definition of his legs. The ruffle son his shirt and cravat were a bit much though, and the fucking hat on his head was about to drive him crazy, but h looked good, and more importantly he blended.

He let his eye rove round the room to find the rest of his crew planted throughout the far to fancy party on Ta'hax Gav. He spotted Tullk, dressed in the same crimson as he, but a much looser cut. The coat, silk Yondu though, flowed around the tall gray dreadlocks hair man. It managed to accent his blue face tattoos, and gave him a strange elegance that even the jagged scar on his face couldn't mar.

Horuz lurked in the far back, his bulk covered in crimson, but cut in a way to mimic the other servants spotted around the room. A simple shirt and vest, and those damn too tight pants. He looked about as happy about being here as he looked about anything. which meant he looked pissed. It served to keep people from wandering too close to him, which was fine. Horuz was a backup plan, the plan Z as Kraglin had called it.

Kraglin himself was strutting around, cocksure and preening like a peacock. The scrawny shit had just been promoted to First Mate, or rather, appointed himself first mate as he'd run a knife over the last idiot's' neck when he didn't think Yondu was watching. Yondu had been, as he was pretty sure Bennko was about to put a knife in his own ribs, but Kraglin had taken matters into his own hands. The moment had been strange. Kraglin, tall, skinny, and remarkably not covered in blood, had stood with the still twitching form of Bennko at his feet. Yondu had merely let his eye travel from the gaping ex-first mate to Kraglin, who'd merely tapped his chest twice.

"Congratulations on yer promotion," Yondu's grumbled then turned his back. It's been a test, and Kraglin had passed.

Now the idiot strutted around the room, sleek and ruffled in crimson silk and velvet accents, making eyes at any pretty young thing that looked at him, and Yondu noticed it really was any young thing, like he was king of the damn world.

"Idiot," Yondu said, petting his coat again. He was going to have to hold on to this bit of camouflage, for when he had to dress up pretty to impress new clients.

Tullk wend his way over to Yondu, a smirk peaking between his gray Vandyke.

"The lady of the hour is about to arrive," Tullk purred in his burr, tilting his chin to point at the fancy arched doors currently standing open as colorful folks wandered in and out.

"Bout damn time," Yondu drawled. "my nut-sack's crammed up my crack in these pants." He tried to adjust himself.

"Told yeah they were too tight." Tullk rolled his silver gray eyes.

"They make my ass look good." Yondu flashed a jagged tooth smile, golden-metal capped teeth glinting in his blue face. "Put everyone on high alert and make sure the boy is ready." Tullk gave a causal salute and wandered off.

Peter, the boy, was nowhere to be seen, as it should be. His job was to wait for the high sign and then to worm his way into the fancy lady's office and lift the item they were here for. It was a simple enough plan, and Yondu could have come up with it on his own, but Kraglin made a few good points at the planning meeting. Yondu decided it was worth letting his new first mate cut his teeth on something simple. And that was why there were four more Ravagers present than Yondu would have sent himself.

"Kid's gonna need back-up." Kraglin had pointed out. "and if things go south, we can create a commotion while he gets the hell out of there."

Horuz was there in case they really needed to create a commotion. But mainly, Yondu thought, Horuz was there because the giant grumble Xandarian liked fancy parties.

There was the sound of brass trumpets and the room's attention shifted to look at a regally dressed man and a grinning woman on his arm. They were dressed in opposition of each other, where she was wearing bright spring flower colors layered over each other in soft flounces. He looked to almost be stitched into his precise brown suit that was exactly one shade darker than his own tan skin. He looked almost offended to be there, she looked to be about to burst with eagerness.

"Presenting Doyen Evol Albohet and Doyene Rill Veonayr." The artificial voice of the creepy droid announced.  Yondu knew enough about the culture of the Sa'muvit country to pick out the academic titles for the man and woman. He also knew Albohet was they guy that hired them, and Veonayr was the lady there there to rob.

Yondu let his red eyes sweep the room again, and as planned, Kraglin was gone. He had to hand it to the slip of a man, he could move when he wanted too.  

***

Ithear Ingelk looked up from the lounging couch he’d draped his bronze self across. Normally he preferred swirling shades of blue, but tonight, he allowed himself to be talk into charcoals and silvers. It made hims a striking contrast against the colorful party attendants. 

He’d been bored up to this point, waiting for Doyenne Veonayr to arrive. The two clockwork footmen beside him providing an adequate shield form the rest of the party. Honestly, if it wasn’t for the chance to interact with Veonayr he wouldn’t have even bothered to leave his laboratory.

Still when the woman sashayed in with Albohet’s son on her arm he couldn’t help but smirk. It was all for show, and Evol couldn’t even be bothered to play his part. Ithear stood to make his way slowly to the reception line and watched the pampered youth try to not look like he’d rather be anywhere else. Evol managed to keep his eyes down cast and his greetings brisk, he had his father’s flair for being effortlessly haughty. It amused Ithear, especially when the boy’s eyes inevitably landed on the mutely dressed Mr. Byurt, his expression changed so subtlety, if Ithear hadn’t been expecting it, it would have been missed.

Byurt, to his credit, had more practice hiding their relationship in public. Ithear figured the rugged security specialist was more used to hiding his predilections in general. Sa’muvit culture wasn’t exactly accepting of what Mr. Byurt and young Albohet got up to in their spare time. 

The line winded down and Ithear was in front of the colorfully dressed Rill Veonayr now.

“Doyenne Veonayr,” He dipped his head and brought her hand to his lips briefly. The thought of all the other lips that had touched her gloved hand pushed back from his mind. “Congratulations on your exciting discovery. This village you’ve managed to identify firmly puts the ancient Cyllim firmly in our country’s history.”

She smiled at him, an amused light in her soft gold eyes. 

“Yes, an important place for them as well, to finally be recognized as the native forefathers of this land.” She said. Ithear managed to suppress his grimace. 

“Surly there’s still work to prove that beyond a doubt?” He was willing to concede that the primitive Cyllim were present further back in history then previously thought, he wasn’t ready to claim they were the actual first people to the land. 

Veonayr appeared to notice his dislike and laughed softly at him. He managed a smile anyway. 

“I think my work has been quite clear on my position on that matter, Premier Ingelk.” She trilled. 

“Well, regardless.” He waved the disagreement away. “Congratulations, I look forward to the full presentation later this evening.”

“Thank you,” She said as he bowed shallowly at her and then at Doyen Albohet. Ithear walked off in a dignified manner, not at all looking forward to the ridiculous ideas the woman was going to present later. Still, it would keep her busy later. 

***

Peter lounged outside the main hall with a few other boys who were all meant to be pages for the lavish party, all of which were doing their best to not be needed. He tried not to doze off, but the party was just so damn boring. He looked like the rest of the boys just now. A wig of short nut-brown hair and a syth-skin spray to make him look darker than his pale freckled hide ever was. Topped off with the hideous blue and yellow plaid livery of the Crofton museum. Kraglin had fussed for an hour on the whole disguise and it was all but surgically adhered to him. Even water wasn’t taking this off. 

Peter had been shuffled along with the other boys to stand in the wings of the main hall and wait to be called on to get random crap for the party goers. He’d managed to avoid most of that, only having to get some fat woman’s fur coat once and then some dumb old guy’s fancy bronze and wood cane from the carriage it’d been forgotten in. After that he found a place to hide and wait for the go word from Kraglin. 

He meant to stay awake, but had drifted off not long after he found his hidey-hole. He was good at that, sleeping where he could, when he could. He tuned out the constant mummer of the party, the screechy string music and the clink and clatter of glasses and trays. Then he just closed his eyes…

And he stood in the grassy hay field outside his grandpa’s house. His mother laying out the picnic she’d packed. Fried chicken and baked beans, with mustard potato salad. She had a radio playing and she was singing along with the music, her voice as sunny bright as the day itself. 

“Mom,” Peter said, and his voice cracked when he said it. She looked over at him with a sweet smile.

“What’s wrong Baby?” She asked. Then a cloud moved over the sun, and she was bald. Her skin sallow, her eyes sunken. 

“Mom?” He asked, that sick feeling welling up in his gut. She reached out to him and he cringed back.

“Take my hand Peter,” she said her skin blistering from the chemo. “Take my hand,”

“Quill!” The name snapped him out of the dream and almost off his perch.

“Uh, y-yeah.” He said dumbly back rubbing his eyes, trying to figure out where the hell he actually was. 

“Fucking get moving,” Kraglin hissed through the comm in his ear. 

“Right, right.” Peter slid off the carved stone alcove he’d crawled into and rubbed the last bit of the nightmare out of his eyes. He hated that dream. He hated more that he had it almost every time he closed his eyes. 

With a sigh, he straighted himself out and looked around. He had a job to do, and as much as he hated the Ravagers, he needed to do this to maintain the meager freedom he had. 

Peter slunk down the polished stone hallways of the Crofton. The place was a museum, he knew that, like the ones back home his grandpa would take him to when his mom was getting treatments. He had the same tingly sense of awe in here too. Like somehow being surrounded by all this old stuff, spoke to something inside him. He liked it, though he’d never admit it now. Sure Yondu and Kraglin and Tullk read and knew a bunch of stuff, but even they pretended to be dumb around the other Ravagers. He wasn’t sure if he should be trying to get smart anymore. His mom would have wanted it, but it was beginning to seem like a bad idea to be too smart around Ravagers, and he wasn’t big enough to fight them off like Yondu and Kraglin and Tullk. 

He passed the polished columns of Stone that had tiny fossils in them that almost glowed when he looked at them, and all the glass cases with neat old weapons in them, or dried up looking animals in eerie life-like poses. He occasionally bothered to look at the paintings, they all seemed to be of dark things like stormy oceans and with boats about to capsize, or dark mountains with lighting cracking the rocks. He felt if he stared at them just long enough he could see them moving. 

Then his comm hissed in his ear, and he heard Kraglin telling him to move his ass.

“You at the office yet?” Kraglin hissed over the com. 

“I just got here, jeez.” Peter said rolling his eyes. He looked at the door. It was locked. 

Peter just took a lock-pick out of his pocket and went to work on the door. He’d only been with the ravagers for four years now, but he’d already picked up so much. He was pretty good at this and the door was open in no time. 

Peter prided himself on that. He picked up things quickly, even Yondu had complemented him on his lock picking. Well he’d said. “Looks like yer not a total fuck-up” but that was close enough. 

The door swung open showing a spartan office. A few shelves, a desk, and several chests were the only furniture. Peter walked in the room looking it over. Whoever office this was, they didn’t really seem to like it much. There were no pictures or personal items, just a lady's coat on the back of the chair and what looked like a travel bag of what turned out to be clothes. 

Peter sighed and began to wander around the office. He had a vague idea of that he was looking for, he’d been shown a picture. But where it was, that was a guess.

He decide to stark working his way through the trunks, and methodically, for an eleven year old, began opening and searching each. He found what he was looking for in the second trunk. A small ornate box, that hummed slightly in his hand. He reached out and touched it, pressing on the latch button, and it popped open even without the key. 

Inside was a primitive looking object, which made it even cooler. It looked like a gold frame, if gold could tarnish, and some kind of shiny metallic looking surface. 

“Bingo.” Peter took the mirror and put in his pocket locking the box again and putting everything back the way he found it, more or less. 

***

Kraglin pushed the pretty man he'd snagged from the reception hall up against the wall. The man, burnished skin wrapped in gold and Sapphire velvet, purred at Kraglin's forcefulness. Kraglin gave the man another adjusting move, and now he could see the room where Quill was supposed to be clearly. The Premier Albohet  man was a decent enough excuse to slip away. Their culture was homophobic on the surface, so anything beyond light flirting had be done in the shadows. Kraglin wasn't expecting any issues, but he’d said he'd keep an eye on Yondu's favorite Terran, and this overeager lord-ling was a fine excuse to be in the halls. The man, what's his name, Seitony? Murmured something about never being with a spaceman before and stroked Kraglin's crotch. Kraglin smirked and pressed an open mouthed kiss to his current distraction. He had a natural sense of time so he knew how long Quill should take to come out of the room. 

The man beneath him got a little more grabby and Kraglin gave a little moan. This guy knew what he was doing, that was nice. He let himself be distracted a bit, figuring, if this went off well, he'd already have his celebratory fuck ready to go. However, Quill was cutting shit a bit too close for him. Kid should have been in the hallway now.

As if summoned by the thought, Quill, small and thin, poked his head down the hall like a timid mouse. He spotted Kraglin and relaxed just a bit before looking really confused. Kraglin waved him off, Quill was to meet up with Tullk next and from there they were to head for the small headquarters they'd set up. to prepare for the hand-off. The boy's eyes went wide when the man managed to get Kraglin's trousers open and slipped a hand inside. Kraglin groaned his consent, and flipped the kid off, finally getting Quill to leave. They were on a time table after all. 

***

   Tullk stood outside the Crofton museum. It was one of those impressive buildings that was more fluff and decor than actual use. It was all high sweeping arches, dark stone and wood, and very intimidating in the right lighting. Right now the dim light cast by the fake gas street lamps was perfect for the Gothic atmosphere. Honestly Tullk was a little board by it. the High brow county of Sa'muvit appeared to be stuck in a steam-powered dark age, but it was all for show. The whole planet of Ta'hax Gav had been open to galactic trade for almost two hundred years now, but the people on the planet reacted to the opening up of their world by clamping down onto their individual cultures. It wasn't uncommon really, but it created a familiar mosaic for him. One he'd escaped when he'd left his own home for adventure. 

   "Tullk?" He turned at the sound of Pete's cautious voice. He gave the kid a reassuring smile and whistled for him. The kid, ganguly at eleven, was dressed in the livery of the museum. The fancy ass staff had insisted that anyone working, pages, or servers, all had to be wearing this obnoxious yellow and eye-sering blue plaid. It made them all stick out like cankers on a whore, but it got Peter close enough to that Doyene Veonayr's office to steal the mirror. Peter was getting good at that part too, the stealing. He'd been intimidated at first, what eight-year old would have been, Tullk thought, but he caught on fast, and could really hide when he wanted. after the first year, they barely had to rescue his scrawny hide anymore. Tullk was fairly sure Peter could have handled this whole thing himself, except that Albohet Sr. had wanted Tullk to handle the heist personally, and Kraglin had a soft spot for Peter. 

   Peter ran over to Tullk and the standard black carriage he'd secured. The kid had been smart and covered up his tabard with a long black coat, no crimson for the kid yet, not even on a leisurely mission like this. He hoisted himself up into the waiting carriage and Tullk did the same, bagging on the side to alert the droid driver to go and then setting into the cracked leather interior to send a message to the rest of the team that they were away. Peter unbuttoned his coat and took out the copper and mica mirror. He held ti up and examine it as the carriage rolled on. Tullk gave him a proud smile. 

   "What do you think it's for?" Peter asked as Tullk relaxed on the carriage. He shrugged. 

   "Not fer me to know, or care," Tullk said. "But I'd imagine it's just fer looks. Something that simple usually worth more as a decoration or bragging piece. The client's a bit of a collector, that's all." He held his hand out to see the mirror and Peter handed it to him. The boy had begun to ask questions when he took things. Natural curiosity Tullk knew, but he needed to be reminded occasionally that they were Ravagers and Ravagers didn't ask too many questions when it came to jobs. 

   Tullk examined the mirror on his own now, just a simple beaten copper from, not much larger than his hand, oval shaped, and devoid of any markings other than the ancient hammer marks used to flatten the now dull metal out. The shiny mica was similar. A good sized piece for sure, but nothing remarkable beyond that. He shrugged again and handed it back to Peter. Bes to let the boy  hand the treasure over to the captain when time came. Yondu loved that more than he'd ever admit. 

   "Alright Pete, my boy. Good job. We'll make a proper Ravager of you yet." Tullk smirked at him, and Peter preened. Tullk understood the value of a well placed complement, especially when it was earned. 

***

 Yondu, who wasn't as keen on complementing his crew, checked his com and gave Horuz the high-sign. Time to blow this joint and get out of these damn pants. He commed Kraglin as well, and frowned when he didn't get an immediate reply. 

Kraglin was his first mate, he wanted him here beside him when he wasn’t doing something else. Yondu paused at that thought. That seemed wrong… still, he tracked the comm to find out where Kraglin was. 

Yondu turned the corner and paused at what he saw. Kraglin's cock was buried almost to the root in the mouth of a very eager Sa’muvit man. Neither had noticed him, and Yondu had a mean moment where he waited to whistle his shinny yaka arrow straight through the man's head. But that would cause a scene and create a body they'd have to deal with. *don't make a scene, don't make a scene*. He watched as Kraglin, braced against the wall with one hand, fisted the silky curls of the man blowing him and fought the urge to ram his cock harder into his mouth. The man moaned and did something with his hand and Kraglin's balls that had Kraglin crying out through clamped teeth. He did surge forward now, throwing his head back with a deep moan, his whole body shuddering. Something pale and opalescent leaked from the corner of the the man's apparently talented mouth, and Yondu took a step forward. 

   "Fun times over," He managed to growl. Kraglin's head snapped to him and the look in Kraglin's eyes was not the pissed off, or embarrassed look he'd expected. Kraglin shook it off quickly though as he pulled his cock from the man's mouth. The man looked far to pleased with himself, and cast Yondu a sultry glare, running a hand down Kraglin's chest as he stood up. He placed a quick kiss to Kraglin's jaw and whispered something that got Kraglin's attention. Kraglin smiled like a man who knew where he was sleeping that night, and packed himself away. 

   "See you around," He said to the man and walked over to Yondu, a happy glow on his face. Yondu rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

   "Outta bust yer head," Yondu said turning to lead the way out. Kraglin chuckled. 

   "I got the all clear, just wanted to finish up. You know, for cover's sake and all." 

   "Yeh, sure," Yondu forced his eyes to stay forward, forced them to not drift down to Kraglin's crotch and the still swollen bulge there. "Lucky the little shit didn't bite it off."

   "Trust me," Kraglin laughed. "It was completely worth it." Kraglin patted Yondu's shoulder as they walked out into the chill night. 

***

The rooms the captain had secured for them we're not terribly lavish but they also weren't hobble either. Yondu had picked and area that was more upper-class than lower more keeping with his tastes. He didn't require all the Posh and Fluff N Sparkle that Stakar had. But he did enjoy a certain level of comfort. He managed to find a room that could fit the four of them plus the boy and currently all that he and the boy we're playing some fancy card game where the rules changed every hand and Kraglin was winning handely.

You looked over the little brass mirror the Peter had managed to grab. It didn't look like it was that big of a deal but such was the nature of these things. Even The Collector had several items that didn't make any sense to anyone except him. All Yondu cared about at this point what he was getting paid getting paid well.

"What do you think it is?" Peter said.

"Ain't nothing you need to worry about'" Yondu told him." Don't worry about it none"

Peter suck his lower lip out and pouted Yondu waved him off anyway. He didn't really have time for Peter’s fits right now. Yondu need to figure out if he could somehow bilk a few more dollars out of the guy that Tullk had lined up. 

A buzz came across Tullk's comm unit. A 

the man's dark face on the comm scowled back at Yondu. 

"I prefer to deal with Tullk," the man said. Yondu shrugged. He was still in his impressive velvet coat and used that to bolster his luster. 

Tullk works for me, so now you have me to deal with." He flashed Premier Albohet  a jagged toothy grin, the yaka gold caps on is teeth glinting. Premier Albohet  scowed deeper. 

"Hardly impressive," Premier Albohet  said. "I've dealt with Kree scum like yours for years. You hardly rank on my scale." Yondu just grinned wider. He'd covered his crimson crystalline implant with syth skin that matched his cobalt skin-tone. Most people weren't savvy enough to pick up on the other subtle differences between him, and a race she spent far too much time indentured too. Still, as his race was barely among the stars yet, it was  a good thing to play dress-up in these situations.

"saying such nice things about me ain't gonna win you no points," Yondu said. "I've got what you want, so you gotta deal with me. Now, deal."

Premier Albohet 's scowl appeared to be permanent but there was a line of resignation in his forehead.

"I had already discussed the terms with Tullk," The man said. "He made it sound like those therms had been accepted."

Yondu was tempered to bust the guys balls, but the item in question was just a simple copper mirror. He couldn't find any good reason to try and up the price. So he nodded. He knew the score and it was an agreeable one. 

"They have, and we'll be honoring them. So where do you want to pick this little do-dad up at?" 

Tullk snickered from the card table. The room was far to small for privacy. Premier Albohet  seemed to relax a bit. 

"send an emissary to the Filar park tomorrow at noon. There will be a small carnival there, we'll exchange packages then." 

Yondu shrugged. Something like that wasn't going to create an issue for four ravagers and their ward. Peter, for as much as he liked to give the kid shit, was actually good at taking orders and thinking on his feet, most of the time.

"Tomorrow noon, don't be late. Look for the small boy with ginger hair and a Walkman." Yondu grinned at the confused look on Premier Albohet 's face. So few knew what the hell a Walkman was. However, Premier Albohet  didn't ask. Peter would stick out anyway. His pale freckled skin and gingery hair was almost more of a contrast to the dark earth tones of the Premier Albohet  people than Yondu's blue skin and crimson eyes were.

"My man will be in my family livery." Premier Albohet  said. "Tomorrow then." Premier Albohet  cut off the comm before Yondu could respond and it caused him to laugh. Let the idiot have his petty moment. 

"Quill!" Yondu hollered unesserlay, but the boy still jumped when he yelled and it gave him a small laugh every time. Peter glared over at him.

"What?" The boy groused.

"What, Sir," Yondu said wagging a finer at him. "find your street clothes, your undercover again tomorrow."

"What about the rest of us?" Tullk said. 

"We'll all be a little more low-key to keep an eye out. But this little pecker won't give us any issues."

"Better safe than sorry," Kraglin said as he laid his hand down on the table. Horuz and Tullk both made outraged sounds as Kraglin racked in the piled credits. He just grinned at them and began making a show of counting his winnings. 

***

Ithear tapped his cane irritable on the polished wooden floor of his small, but respectable, townhouse. There had been a bit of an uproar at the party when Doyenne Veonayr went to refresh herself in her office, and found it had been robbed. This had irritated Ithear because, his plans to steal the mirror himself were now effectively foiled, and he didn’t quite know who had the damn thing now. 

He looked up at his ceiling and listed to the sweet music of his youth pouring out from the music box. He tapped his cane in time with it, but it more out of habit than he was actually listening. 

Ithear had worked hard to get where he was in this life. He crawled his way out of that damned orphan, and away from that fucking street gang to make himself a nice name and a nice living here. He wanted more though, and this mirror was his ticket to it. 

He wasn’t the only one who knew about the mirror though, tha much was clear now. Doyenne Veonayr clearly knew, as did a third party. Ithear began to hum along to the next song on his worn out playlist. He had the sequence memorized as much as the songs. He could mix them up, but always chose to play them in the same order, the same way, like old, predictable, friends. 

Old and Predictable?

Ithear sat up with a smirk. He knew who had the mirror. Or more appropriately, who was going to have the mirror. 

***

Premier Eroant paced agitatedly in his office. It had bed a risk to use Tullk, but he thought he had an advantage because of the favors that were owed to him. However Tullk had gotten the better of him again, or rather that blue Kree bastard had gotten the better of him. It just wouldn't do. He needed that mirror, no matter what. Ingelk's agents were active again, and it wouldn't be long be long before Evol got sucked into all this. 

He smacked his fist against his desk. He'd almost have to bring Evol in himself if he couldn't get the mirror in time, and that was something he wanted to avoid. He absolutely hated that he had to involve his son, but Evol had become such a talented mage, he was indispensable. Still.

Eroant looked up as his office door swung open without a knock. A rush of wind herald his son's entrance and the disdainful twig of a butler flapped uselessly behind Evol, kept at by his son's handsome suitor Adain, the Ossyminder, dressed in his work suit and his long leather duster. Eroant grimaced. There was no love lost between Him and Adain. The man was and unrepentant deviant, and he'd drug Evol into his depravity with him so far, Eroant couldn't even get his son to marry for appearance sake.

"You're behind this!" Evol said in greeting. His thin face made sharp by his furry. "The museum looks absolutely foolish with Doyenne Rill's mica mirror stolen from her office, while we were all there no less!"

Eroant managed to look bored. "Shouldn't Mr. Byurt's security have kept it safe? And why do you immediately assume because something goes missing in this town, that I'm behind it?"

"with all respect Precept Albohet, My men were right where they were told to be, By you, I might add." Adain held his bowler hat at his side in his off hand. A stance Eroant had seen him take to distract a target. Adain was right handed and so few people on the planet were, his off handedness drew attention and allowed him to draw and shoot while distracting his targets. Eroant was not pleased to be treated this way. 

"I placed men on your recommendations, Mr. Byurt." Eroant countered irritably.

"Father, enough, what is going on?" Evol said crossing his arms and glaring. Eroant signed, looked from his son, to his consort, and back again. Then waved a hand dismissively.

"Nothing, I have it in hand."

"Have what? What are you dragging us all into?"

Just then Adain’s comm chirped and he looked down with an arched eyebrow.

"Excuse me darling, i should take this." The stakyer man stepped out of the room and Evol glared further. Eroant weathered his son's stormy silence. just as he was about to order the whelp out, Adain stepped back in.

"Evol, we should go." 

“Adain I don't think now is a good time,” But Adain cut Evol off.

“Darling this is important we should go. Besides it's not like your father is going to tell us anything he doesn't want to tell us.” Adain shot Eroant a disdainful look. “The man only says what he wants to say. He'll tell us in his own time. Probably about the time that all hell breaks loose.”

Eroant sniffed everything about Adain drove him crazy including the man's insufferable accent. Didn't care if he was from the eastern part of the continent oh, you should have the decency to learn how to pronounce words correctly

“Going out with both of you then I do have other things to do to listen to your baseless accusations.” Eroant made a shoeing gesture as if it was his idea that the two men should leave. Evol gave his father one more glare and then followed his consort out of the room.

So they were already on to him Eroant thought. He needed to move much faster then. He picked up his communicator and called Tullk again he'd have to grovel to one of them he thought much rather save face and gravel to a stranger.

***

“What was that all about?” Evol asked as he walked with his lover.

“Didn't want to say in front of your father darling, but Rill contacted me she wants me to help her locate the mirror. Though I'm sure your father is involved in it, I don't think he has it in his possession.” Adain said. “Didn't you seem rather agitated to you when we went in?”

“Father always appears that way when I visit,” Evol said “And I almost had him prepared to tell me what was going on and when you interrupted gave him the chance he needed to regroup.”

“You did not have your father nearly ready to have spilled to you,” Adain disagreed. “If anything your father looked prepared to have us both thrown out on our ears.”

“I should think I know my father a bit better than you,” Evol snapped. Then just as quickly he winced. “Oh Adain I'm sorry this whole thing has me on edge, and you are certainly not the cause of my anger. ”

Adain did an admirable job if not looking injured. Even though he could feel his stomach verbally and strong enough to dissolve acid. This wasn't the first fight that they had had in recent memory. If anything  they seem to be coming more frequently. It made him worried. Would do almost anything for Evol. If their life was to be one of constant conflict between them he wasn't sure staying together was the best course of action. Yet every time he thought of leaving his whole body felt like lead and something like fear gripped him.

“It's nothing darling,” Adain managed. “Do you want to come with me when I speak to Rill? She might feel comforted with a familiar face?”

“Or she may be completely disgusted at my museums and competence and throw us both out! And rightly so!” Evol said throwing his long arms up in the air.

“I suppose that is a possibility,” Adain said a bit lightheartedly. “But who else is she going to turn to in this town he's willing to put up with her claims of supernatural properties of her mica mirror?”

“Supernatural properties?” Evol asked this was the first he'd heard of it.

“Yes though I think she should be the one to explain it. I'm not exactly the expert that you or she might be. However I am a bit of an expert at finding lost items.” Adain gave Evol cheeky grin. Evol smiled sheepishly.

“You are quite wonderful at that my dear,” Evol agreed.

***

Yondu watched the boy get ready. The kid bobbed along with his headphones as they all set up the equipment they were going to use to keep him under observation. He felt a small sense of pride in the kid, almost parental in nature. Pete had made a huge transition from scared eight-yer old to capable eleven year old in the years he'd been with them. there was a small part of him that felt a little bad about it, he knew what it was to lose the chance to be a kid, still, what better play ground could a snot like peter want than space.

"He'll be fine" Tullk said walking over with a smirk. Yondu gave him a dry look. Tullk just grinned wider. "He's smarter than you give him credit fer."

"He's too fucking smart," Yondu said. "That’s part of the problem.” 

“Among others,” Tullk chuckled. “We can still drop him off?”

The look Yondu gave Tullk was two degrees colder than murder. Tullk’s smirk dimmed. Yondu hadn’t told him exactly why he didn’t want to take the boy to his father, as they had been hired to do. Yondu remembered though, and it made keeping the boy alive a high priority for him. Still there was the small problem of the boy’s parentage, and the compilations there from. 

There was a squawk of protest from Peter as Kraglin knocked his headphones off. 

“Ah said listen to me idiot,” Kraglin said pinning a tracking device under the lapel of Peter’s jacket. “We’ll have eyes on ya, and this’ll keep you on our trackers.”

“I’m not scared Kraglin,” Peter said with an eye-roll. “I’m not nine anymore.” 

Kraglin frowned at Peter and Yondu smirked. The kid had gotten lippy along with losing his outward fear of them. At the same time it seemed the crew was growing more fond of the idiot kid, Kraglin most of all. Odd as it seemed, the skinny shit hadn’t seemed to care much for the bawling child they’d snatched four years ago, but somehow he’d taking up the roll of older brother, and Peter had slipped into the roll comfortably. 

“Well, when those two are done, the boy and I are good ta go.” Tullk said pulling his fancy coat around him. Tullk appeared to have taken to the fashion of the planet with relish. It helped that he looked good in it. 

Yondu nodded. “Fine, fine. Get him to the pick-up point.” He waved them off. 

***

Peter was getting bored standing in the crowd even listening to his Walkman and watching the steam powered circus animals perform for the awestruck crowd, it was starting to get old. Yondu had told him not to look too out of place, but even on a good day he had a hard time blending. Mainly because he was so ganguly and fidgety, and well , human looking. His ginger hair curled around his ears and was dangling in his eyes, but he’d wait a long time more before he’d let Yondu cut it again. it always looked like had lost a fight with  a lawn-mower afterwords.

Still, even though he's stuck out, the people here seemed to work at not noticing him. It ragled him a little, he was a little more used to being noticed then he was to being ignored. Even Yondu didn't ignore him outright.

He wasn't sure what the cloak and dagger BS was all about either, but he did as he was told and stood listing to his Walkman trying to look natural. he knew Yondu and Kraglin had eyes on him, but he was still getting bored watching the crowd of locals ooh and awe over the newest steam powered circus animals. or at least he what he thought they were. Hell if he knew. they were hulking big machines that looked like animals, four and six legged ones, and they they belched steam out of their joints and nostrils. 

A man approached. He was tall and dark his skin one of the darkest tones he'd seen on this planet yet. Look like he was carved from Good rich bronze and brought to life somehow, a deep sparkling gold. He was striking, and drew Peters attention like a magnet. His clothing was Immaculate as well sapphire blues layered on top of paler dusty Blues. All of it cut in that old fashioned way the Peter associated with those Victorian era soap operas his mom had like watching. The man seemed to notice Peter as well but something about him something the way his fox angular face made Peter wish that he hadn't. For once in a long time he was happy Yondu and Kraglin had an eye on him.

“Well, well,” the man said in his silky voice. “What have we here? Just a young boy play out of way colors you're wearing? That's no livery I know of.”

Peter tried to inch his away, something instinctual made him not want to be near this man. The crackling of the ear comm made him freeze in place. Kraglin voice came across.

“Who's that idiot?” Kraglin asked. Peter shook his head he knew that Kraglin could see him and that should be enough. The man looked down at Peter with an arched eyebrow.

“Who are you shaking your head at boy?” the man looked around as if expecting to see someone behind him when he saw no one, he arranged his golden eyes back on Peter. “You must be the one,” the man said with a dangerous tinge to his voice. Peter Heard Kraglin tell him to run, but the man appeared to be faster than the boy and as soon as Peter had turned his back to get a few feet between them the man struck like a snake. Peter heard the voices of both Yondu and Kraglin calling out to him through the buzz of his com and that was the last thing he heard.

  
  



End file.
